What if?
by Lost Girl 02
Summary: What if Josie never came to South Glenn South? What if a certain nerd and popular jerk had secret feelings for each other? What would happen?
1. Freshman Year

**So I just watched this movie twice in three days and I love it! It's been my mom's favorite for a long time and I totally get why she loves it. Here's just a little idea about Guy and Aldys centered around my love of the prom scene.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Aldys POV<em>

I straightened my glasses and shouldered my backpack before I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I was trying not to fidget with the chain on my glasses, but it was hard not to. I was so nervous about starting high school. Junior high was a breeze: I floated under the radar, getting good grades and not making any enemies.

But high school is-has-to be different.

"You can do this," I tell myself before walking out the door to face my fate.

Whatever that may be.

* * *

><p><em>Guy POV<em>

I looked at myself in the reflection of my best friend, Tommy's, sunglasses. Light hair and a confident smile that would make me the top of the food chain at South Glenn South. Popularity is not a choice. You have to work for it, and I had built up the perfect reputation with the popular kids in junior high.

High school is going to be perfect.

"What you need," Tommy started, snapping me out of my reverie. "Is a girlfriend."

"What?" I said startled. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"You holed up the entire summer at your house..._reading_. You need to get laid."

I snorted, but didn't disagree. And pushed open the school doors to face my glorious fate.

* * *

><p><em>Aldys POV<em>

Freshman year was a disaster.

The minute I walked out of that bathroom door on the first day of school, I was pegged as the biggest nerd in school. That first day at lunch, the cool kids-Guys' group-dumped the entire bucket of coleslaw on my head.

Mortified, I ran out of the lunchroom in tears, and ditched the entire rest of school, crying in the school bathroom.

To make matters worse, I developed the biggest crush on Guy Perkins.

Thankfully, by the end of the year I had joined the Denominators (the schools' group of mostly upperclassmen nerds). And as I grew to be an core part of the Denominators, I forgot about my crush.

But I never completely stopped crushing on Guy Perkins.

* * *

><p><em>Guy POV<em>

Freshman year was amazing.

On the first day of school, Tommy took on his mission to get me a girlfriend and by lunch I was making out with a blonde girl named Celia. Don't let the name fool you, she is super hot! The best part about that first day was when that geek: Aldot or something, tried to sit near our table at lunch and we retaliated by dumping the entire bucket of coleslaw on her head.

She looked so embarrassed, I almost went after her, but Celia practically sat on my lap and we got...wrapped up in each other again.

By the end of the year, my friends and I were at the top of South Glenn South's popularity chain. But everyone knew that I was above all of them.

I never fully went through with Tommy's prediction on the first day. Sure Celia had wanted to go that far but I wanted to wait.

My friends would kill me if they knew that I really had a crush on a nerd.

* * *

><p><strong>So the first couple chapters are just going to be pretty short, detailing Guy and Aldys's first couple years in high school. Senior year will be pretty in depth, following the basic plot of the movie, albeit with some minor (read, major :-)) changes.<strong>


	2. Sophomore Year

**Hey so I know I'm basically writing this for myself, but I don't really care because I really want to write this story**

**Enjoy if anyone's actually reading!**

_Aldys POV_

I'd like to say that my second year at high school was better than the first. But it wasn't that easy.

Lots of girls spend days-months!-planning their social life and first day of school outfits. Those girls become popular, liked, and held back. Sophomore year, all I was worried about was that Denominators met every day after school, and that looking pretty wasn't eve on my radar. I was taking two college-level classes and I didn't have the time to put make-up on or curl my hair.

The weird thing was: I was happy. There was no one pressuring me to be someone I'm not...fake British accent and all. The kids who were popular _seemed_ happy but with the entire school watching them, it was like there was no freedom to be themselves.

_Guys POV_

As expected, my second year of high school went without a hitch. But sometimes I really resented being popular.

Don't get me wrong...I love the parties and the attention and girls' jealous stares when they see Celia and I making out. But there was no acceptance. If I answered a question right in class I got stares and questions if I was cheating. If I got higher than a C on a test my friends asked if something was wrong. The spotlight was on me 24/7 and nothing escaped its glare.

The weird thing was: I was miserable. There were times at the Court or dances where I forgot about my misery and got to enjoy being a teenager for a time. But after every kiss, every party, I shut myself in my room and couldn't help but feel that this cocky, jerk of a popular kid isn't who I really am.

**So yeah, chapter two is done. Sorry for it being so short. I promise that I'll actually write out junior year instead of just a voice over-type thing. Anyhoo, read and review!**


	3. Junior Year Part 1

**So here's the third chapter of my Never Been Kissed fanfic. I highly doubt that anyone is reading but I'm going to keep on posting because I love to write this fic! BTW I might make this two chapters but we'll see.**

* * *

><p><em>Aldys POV<em>

The first day of junior year I felt like beaming or quite possibly crying

Over the summer my dad practically forced me to take Tyke to the pool almost everyday. It's not that I didn't like hanging out with my sister, it's just that the pool was the place for all the "popular" kids to hang out when they weren't getting wasted at the Court. Everyday Guy, Celia, Tommy and the lemmings would insult, ridicule, and bully me in front of my sister. They even gave me the most horrendous nickname: Alpo.

I couldn't walk into school without facing _them_ and the torment they caused me. I couldn't even look at Guy throughout the entire summer. He had stood by while his friends destroyed me verbally.

Courses of "Hey loser!" and "What's up Alp?" rang through the hallways as I practically ran to my advanced calculus class on the second floor. Sinking into an empty chair, I took a shaky breath and exhaled with my eyes closed, desperate not to cry.

I regained my composure and opened my eyes. Students, mostly seniors and the entire Denominators team, filed into the room. I bent over to pull my notebook out of my backpack when the entire room fell silent. _What the...?_ I thought, raising my head.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

* * *

><p><em>Guy POV<em>

"We could talk to the counselor," Celia whined, hanging onto my arm and using the crowded hallway to pull me against her.

"I'm sorry babe," I said, putting my arm around her. "I don't know why we're not in the same classes. Those dolts at the office must've screwed up our schedules."

I'll admit. I knew why we weren't in the same classes. I'd decided to take a few advanced classes that I knew my friends would never dream of taking. I needed to challenge myself but didn't need my friends giving me crap about being a "nerd."

"Well, I'll see you in a while baby," Celia said, pushing a forceful, and lengthy, kiss. She only detached herself when the bell rang and she sauntered off to her first period.

I waited until my friends were out of sight and dashed up two flights of stairs to my first period advanced calculus class. The room is filled with kids talking about whatever nerds talk about, but they all fell silent when I walked in.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I heard a girl's voice exclaim. I scanned the room and saw Alp-Aldys's eyes flashing behind her glasses. "Mrs. Karren, there must be some mistake!" She stormed to the teacher's desk, shooting a death glare in my direction. "You can't expect...him to be here!"

"Well," Mrs. Karren said calmly, looking at her with an even stare. "It appears that Guy Perkins is actually in this class so if there is an issue you need to sort out, I advise you to take it elsewhere."

* * *

><p><em>Celia POV<em>

I let myself enjoy the kiss with Guy before first period. But, honestly, I was bored with him. I mean sure he was a total babe and _the_ guy to date in school but he couldn't commit. All of our kisses felt rushed and that is _all_ he wanted to do. I tried to convince him to go further but he never would.

A girl has needs you know. Anyway, I was glad Guy wasn't going to be in any of my classes because I wanted the time to _scope_ out the prospects.

"Hey," a deep voice said as I walked into my chemistry class.

"Hey yourself," I purred, turning so that we were pressed together in the doorway.

* * *

><p><em>Aldys POV<em>

"I cannot believe this," I muttered for the hundreth time under my breath. Not only had Guy Perkins crashed my favorite class...he was sitting _directly behind me!_ The minute I had taken my first-row seat, Guy...ahead of everyone else...claimed the seat inches behind me.

As much as I wanted to despise him, I'm not saying I don't hate him, I couldn't stop my stomach from fluttering when he brushed past and the scent of his cologne enveloped me for a few, precious, seconds.

_Snap out of it Aldys,_ I scolded myself. _Focus._

"Um," a finger tapped my shoulder lightly. I rolled my eyes and turned around, finding myself face-to-face with Guy.

"What do you want?" I whispered harshly. "You know where I'll be in ten minutes, you can make fun of me then." I turned back around, shocking myself with the retort. MY heart sank a little when I heard him sigh and lean back in his chair. _This is real life,_ I reminded myself. _Not a fairy-tale where the popular boy is in love with the nerdy girl. It doesn't work like that._

* * *

><p><em>Guy POV<em>

The minute Aldys fixed me in her gaze I almost forgot how to talk. I know how to play it coy and arrogant for my friends, but one look at the hatred in her eyes and I knew that the "cool" persona wouldn't work on her.

"What do you want?" she whispered scathingly. Before I could think of a response she spat: "You know where I'll be in ten minutes, you can make fun of me then."

I leaned back, stunned, as she turned back around and I was left staring at her golden-brown hair. I'll admit that I didn't think she had it in her. She wouldn't speak for herself all summer and I didn't think ner-girls like her had a backbone. I barely paid attention to the notes for the rest of class and when the bell rang, I practically lept out of my seat to catch up with her. _Dang she is fast._ I thought, skidding to a stop when I rounded the corner. She had managed to merge with the crush of bodies by the main staircase and was lost.

Cursing under my breath, I turned around and walked the opposite way for my English class. I paid no attention when Tommy and Jason yelled at me from the back pf the room. I slumped into the seat between the two guys and stared blankly out the door for the rest of class.

When it was (_finally!_) time for lunch, my group claimed our usual table and immediately started taking about the upcoming dance.

"You're taking me to the dance, right?" Celia asked, sitting uncomfortably close. "Because I already have a dress," she kissed me and lowered her voice. "Or I don't have to wear anything, if you want...?"

I shook my head and leaned back. "I'll find a great way to ask you." Celia pouted a bit but we tuned back into our friend's conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Aldys POV<em>

Lunch. The worst part of the day for a "geek." I rushed past Guy's table of loudmouth lemmings and sat with the rest of the Denominators one table over.

"Hey Alpo!" Guy's voice rang above the rest. All of his friends laughed while the Denominators looked anywhere but at me or Guy. "What are you doing so close to us? Nerds sit over there," he pointed to an area near the trash cans, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I can sit wherever I want," I said, staring back at him. "It's not like we were disturbing your, like, _super_ important conversation about dresses and dancing." I held back a smirk of my own when Guy's cheeks turned bright red and Celia gave me a look of pure disgust when they realized that I had overheard their conversation. I turned back around and looked at my friends.

"Wow," David said. "That was...amazingly brave of you." He shook his head. "Or perhaps incredibly stupid."

"We shouldn't let them walk all over us," I explained, my anger bubbling to the surface. "Why should we listen to them? Because they're "cooler" than us? We should just be who we want and not be ashamed of it. In two years we'll be off in the world and the opinions of some stupid, conceited high school jerks won't be any more important than what we ate for breakfast. We should be confident in who we are and not be afraid of what we will become." I took a deep breath, looking at each of my friends in turn. You could practically hear crickets at our table.

"Marvelous speech, Alpo," Celia snorted, clapping her hands sarcastically. "I didn't know you could speak a language other than homework." With that, the entire _popular_ table broke out in laughter, followed closely by the rest of the cafeteria.

The laughter rang off the walls of the cafeteria and covered the Denominators with their taunts. Abigail and Casey ran from the hall, tears running down their cheeks, while David, Carter, and Owen looked away, their faces red. I glared daggers at Celia but I soon felt tears springing up behind my eyes and had to look down. I turned around and wiped tears from my eyes. I sneaked a look back over my shoulder at the "cool" table: Tommy and Jason were laughing openly while Kirsten, Kristen and Gibby were clapping sarcastically to "congratulate" me on my speech. Once I saw Guy lean in to give Celia a kiss I stood up abruptly.

So that was the kind of girlfriend he wanted. Cruel and vindictive. I had pined over Guy for years but now I had to come to grips with his real self. The anger and betrayal and hurt surged so powerfully through my system; I thought I would explode. "I need to get out of here," I said softly, pushing away from the table. I sprinted through the crowd as everyone started chanting: "Alpo! Alpo!"

I slammed the door to the girls bathroom and locked myself in. Taking deep, unsteady breaths I raised my head to look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and broke into chest-wracking, uncontrollable sobs. The emotions from the summer, from my first two horrendous years in high school, from all of the insults and taunts come pouring out of me. I sank down, my back against the tile wall, tears rushing down my face with no signs of stopping.

I cried until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I swallowed the lump in my throat and listened to students pouring into the hallways for their first period after lunch. I desperately wished to be a part of them. To laugh and gossip and just to have fun with some friends. But then I realized: I loved everyone in the Denominators and I was overcome with loathing for myself for thinking I wanted to have different friends.

I wiped my eyes and stood up. My eyes were red and puffy but I figured that no one would notice me, let alone my eyes. _Great_, I thought, turning the door handle. _My backpack's still in the cafeteria. Five minutes until the late bell. How in the WORLD am I going to make it in time?_

But when I ran into the cafeteria I couldn't find my backpack anywhere. "Perfect!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands over my head.

"Looking for this?" A smooth voice said, from behind me an a hand appeared holding my backpack.

"Thanks," I said, relieved and turned around slowly. "Why are you here?"

"But...I..." Guy stuttered, his face losing its signature smirk. I looked anywhere but his eyes while I tried not to notice how close he was standing to me.

"Just leave. Me. Alone!" I said, bitterly snatching my my backpack and pushed his chest to distance myself from him.

"Aldys!" He called, jogging up behind me.

"Oh, it's Aldys now?" I snapped, turning to face Guy. "I didn't know you and your band of lemmings knew the difference. I thought that anyone not in your group were automatic trash?"

For the first, and possibly last, time in my high school career I got a sincere answer from Guy Perkins.

"I don't think you're trash, Aldys. You're smart and loyal and I wish your could see how much you mean to your friends."

I was shocked at his words but I was even more surprised at the honesty and openness in his dark blue eyes. But I couldn't ignore the pain that had flowed out of me when I cried..._had it only been five minutes ago?_

"Just leave," I said, crossing my arms defensively.

At first, I thought he was going to say something encouraging or sweet, but his face hardened and he spat. "Nice knowing you _Alpo_!"

* * *

><p><strong>So this took me a while to get up, and I am going to break it into two parts. Just so this one isn't suuuuper long.<strong>

**Lost Girl out**


End file.
